Amaturasu
by Pheonix081
Summary: 16 year old Ama has a big secret. She's the Okami hero, Amaturasu! How will she react when she finds out her friends are Ayakashi? And how will they react when they find out she's one? And the legendary Okami hero at that! One-shot. Warning: May suck. I wrote this because I was bored.


I was walking back from work which was CRAZY. I mean I'm a star soccer player and I was about to get hit in the face but somethin' like cut the ball in half and I swear it was not me. My name is Ama, short for Amaterasu. I use the name Ama for two reasons. One, Amaterasu is too long and two, some historians, Okami, kitsune, oni, etc. might recognize the name. My spirit is passed on across the generations, never aging, in other words,I just kinda 'appear' every once in a while.

Amaterasu is a sacred wolf who saved and brung life to the land. The Okami historians claimed that Amaterasu perished after using her life force to help out but they were wrong. However that's what I wanted them think. I got bored of listening to "Amaterasu help me with these crows" which I didn't mind but the "c'mon,wolf! Make some magic happen!" Was really getting on my nerves.

When I arrived home, I put on an oversized white teeshirt and some exercise shorts when I heard the door open. "Hey Ama! You home?" From the barging in my house, I'm guessing that it's Genji Higashiyama (ha! Some of you people know what I'm talking about) he is the goalie for my team and he is "Japan's Guardian Angel". He's 14 years older than me but we get along pretty well.

"Genji, get out of my house" I quip. He shakes his head. "Respect your elders. Your a 16 year old little girl. You may be like, the best person on offense but that doesn't change the fact that you need to respect Japan's guardian angel!" Genji crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes. Genji started talking about something but I kept spacing out.

Those guys from earlier...they were...unusual. There was the one that all the fans were talking about. I saw him, he had eyes like a fox and like the people said, he did look like a model. Then there was the tall guy, he looked like he could see right through anything he had dark, wavy hair. Then that guy who suddenly disappeared when I saw him, he had black hair. And this one guy was like whenever you got near him, you would get cold. But then there was Shinra... He has red hair and he's my childhood friend but today, however, he seemed different. All the guys I saw, including Shinra, had a mysterious aura to them, it stood out from the rest of the people.

"Ama?! Are you listening?!" Genji screamed. He sighed. "Didn't figure, I said that the team is having a party and we want you to attend" he repeated. I nodded. "Ama? Are you okay?" Samon asked as he walked into the room. Samon was the shrine keeper in which I live in. I nodded. "You seem...quite energetic" I tell him. Then it hit me. His aura... Is the same... As the guys I saw today.

"Actually, I am. I don't know why but I feel rather energized" he replied. This couldn't be because of me could it? I go into my room and change AGAIN. I don't like dresses so I put on a black sweater over my teeshirt and some black skinny jeans and I went to the party with Genji.

"Hey! Genji!" Gary, the king of defense calls. "You got Ama to come! Your amazing Genji!" He compliments but this is just where the party starts.

Four hours later

I go outside on a cliff and look at the moon. "Full moon, huh" I mumble. "Talking to yourself?" A voice asks. I turn around to see Shinra. "Umm I wanted you to meet my good friends and I heard you'd be here sooooo" he starts. I nodded, seeing where he was getting at. Five familiar guys came out from behind Shinra. "I'm Miyabi" the model. "I'm Chikage" the guy who disappeared. "I'm Kyoga" the guy who could see right through you. "I'm Yukinojo" the cold guy. "And I'm Samon" and he's the- oh wait I know Samon. "Don't worry Samon I know who you are" I pointed out. "Huh? You do? Oh wait. AMA?!" He blurts. I waved.

"How do you know her?" Miyabi asks. "I'm her shrine keeper" "what about you, Shin?" "Old friend". All of these guys are together and the weird power I felt earlier is amazingly strong. "Umm, I need to umm go" I tell them. Ugh the power of the moon is affecting me too. But I need to know why?! Suddenly I recognize the power radiating from the men. They're...Ayakashi!

I slowly back up. "S-stay away from me!" I commanded. "Huh? Ama? You okay?" Shinra asks. "D-don't come any closer!" I repeated. "Samon, could she-" Shinra started. "No, she couldn't" Samon finished. "Hey, woman, human, what's up with you" Mayabi asked. They all turned around and glared at him. "What?" He questioned.

"Ama, it's okay, calm down" Shinra inched towards me. I backed away. "Man, I knew something was going on but it turns out it was just Ayakashi on a full moon!" I yelled. They looked at me with shock. "She knows" Chikage stated. They nodded. "Let's just take her out now" he added. "No! Ama!" Shinra screamed out. "Run!" He demanded. "Catch her!" Kyoga yelled out as Samon and Shinra tried to hold them back.

I jumped down the cliff and started running but I could hear their footsteps not far behind me. However just when I thought I was out running them, I ran into a valley and a solid rock wall was behind me.

"We found you!" Miyabi chanted. "If it wasn't for Shinra, we could have caught her a long time ago!" Kyoga complained as Shinra and Samon came to my side. "Don't...take...another...step" I mumbled. The other guys grew closer. "I said... DONT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" My eyes lit up like fire and so did my hands. I flung a giant fireball at them as my body engulfed in flames and before I knew it, I had transformed into Amaterasu. I tackled and pinned Kyoga, who was leading the fight.

"Do you know who I am?!" I asked. He didn't respond. "Do you know who I am?!" He shook his head. "I'm Ama, short for Amaterasu I'm the HEAD of all the clans including Okami like yourself. Now, I suggest you give Shinra and Samon a good apology and get out of my sight!" I commanded. He nodded and apologized to Shinra and Samon before turning into a wolf himself and running away. I snarled and a wall of grass surrounded the area we all were in.

The rest of the Ayakashi slowly backed up. "S-sorry Shinra, sorry Samon" the Ayakashi said in unison. "Now, get out of here" I commanded. They obeyed and ran as fast as they could.

GASP. I woke up suddenly to see Ama's face beside mine. "It was just a dream" I mumbled. "Ugh, Shinra, stop talking to yourself I'm trying to sleep" she demanded. "Sorry". Oh that's right, we were watching a movie when we fell asleep. That's when I remembered the dream. I stared at the ceiling. What was that? It was so...real. There's no way Ama is Amaterasu though. I guess I've been hanging around both her and the Ayakashi too much. I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

YAWN. I yawned loudly. I expected Ama to get mad for moving so much but she was just laying there, looking at me. "I expected somebody to find out but not you, Shin" she said. I cocked my head in confusion. "About what?" I asked. "The dream you had last night. I guess now is as good a time than ever but all that was a dream but it wasn't" she explained. "How did you know what kind of dream I was having?" She replied with "you talk in your sleep." Oh. Wait. What is she talking about? "That is an event that was supposed to happen two days from now but now that you know that I know, it won't happen." She whispered.

I was about to say something but she started talking first. "Hey, Shin?" She asked. "What?" She then told me something I didn't realize myself. "Your horns are poking out" she pointed to my head. My eyes widened as my hands went to my head and sure enough, my horns were poking out. She started laughing. "What kind of Oni are you anyways?" She asked. I don't get this at all. "What's going on?" I demanded. "But I told you last night in your dream what was going on" she said casually.

Two white ears and a white tail poked out from her tiny body. She held her hand out which was balled into a fist and when she opened it, fire came from within. "See?" She asked. I nodded. She knows my secret. And I know hers. We can be together, no dream, monster, or Ayakashi can take her from me. Because she's mine and mine only.


End file.
